This invention relates generally to camera mounts for video cameras and the like, and more particularly to a remotely manipulatable, panning and tilting mount assembly which can be supported on a suitable tripod, or other level support surface. Various camera mounts for supporting a camera from diverse support surfaces are disclosed in the following patents, but are of a complex and costly nature:
U.S. Pat. No. 113,267 Crihfield PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 243,497 Braune PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 280,776 Altheide PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 378,430 Carpenter PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,982 Makower PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,515 Greenwood PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,068 Hash PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,180 Starr et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,779 Hoge PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,783 Jackson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,819 Gibson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,222 Trautman et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,478 Krieger PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,838 Heinrich PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,999 Forys et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,621 Siryj PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,238 Felix
Particularly with the advent of video cameras, there is a need for a relatively simple, compact, and reliable camera mount which the user can readily energize to pan or tilt, and to do so simultaneously, or do so from any desired position, at desired speeds.